


Mismatch

by levirvin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levirvin/pseuds/levirvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is transgender, Erwin knows, and some of the other soldiers don't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatch

Erwin found out a while ago. It was during a particularly harsh winter when all housing funds were going towards keeping the soldiers from freezing to death, and something very important had been overlooked. Menstrual pads. Unfortunately, periods don’t go into hibernation during the winter like squirrels and bears, so they were in desperate need.

In order to correctly and fairly ration out pads, they collected a roster of every soldier who menstruates. As Erwin was going through the list and completing a plan for divvying up the supplies, he came across Levi’s name. He figured some of the idiot kids were just being mean and putting his name on as a joke, so he erased it and continued on.

About a week later, when each woman received her monthly packet, Levi trudged up to Erwin’s office and sat in the chair opposite his desk without saying a word.

They took turns staring at each other in perfect silence for the better part of 3 minutes.

“Levi?”

“Mm.”

“Do you need something?”

“...Yeah.”

“What is it, Levi?”

And again fell the silence.

“Levi?”

The grumpy-looking man picked up the long list of names and flipped through. He turned to a certain page and laid it back on Erwin’s desk. “You took off my name.”

“I thought it was just a trick some of the other boys were playing on you?”

“Well you were wrong, I guess…”

Erwin thought for a moment. “You menstruate?”

“Yeah.” Levi scrunched up his eyes and turned his head ever so slightly, like he was waiting for a terrible reaction. 

Erwin took note of his body language and made sure to remained as calm and collected as always so as not to make Levi feel uncomfortable. “Oh. Okay. I’ll add you back to the list and see to it that you receive a packet like the rest of the soldiers.”

There was a pause. “So that’s it? You don’t have any questions?” Levi asked, obviously surprised.

“No, on the contrary, I have plenty of questions, but I doubt the answers are any of my business, and besides, that information has no impact on your role in the corps, or in any strategic planning whatsoever. But if you’d like to divulge your information, I would welcome it. But you in no way need to share those details with me.”

“Gods, Erwin, stop talking like that. You have questions.” Then he added in a smaller voice,” Just promise it won’t change anything.”

Erwin assured him it wouldn’t. His first question concerned how the boy came across testosterone, since his voice shows evidence of injections. Levi told him it was just another substance one could buy in the underground.

“When did you gain access to the injections?”

“I was around 17 or 18 when I decided I wanted to change,” Levi replied. He had some idea of the next question.

“So after puberty,” Erwin said, somewhat thinking out loud. Levi groaned inwardly, having an idea of the next question. “Do you wrap your chest then? You appear to be flat.”

“No, that’s just a small frame and malnutrition from a young age. They never came in, and I don’t think they ever will,” Levi answered, relieved that Erwin managed not to make it more awkward than the question naturally had to be.

“Did you have a period in the underground?”

“No, I think it was because of malnutrition, too. And ever since you forced me to join and started feeding me so much food, it’s come back.”

“Fascinating… Well, Levi, thank you for telling me all of this. It in no way affects my opinion of you or my relationship to you, professional or personal. Is there anything else?”

“Nah. See ya.”

—

A few weeks later found them in training. It was difficult that day, not because of the sparring itself, but because of the heat. Why the fuck is Erwin making us train in fucking August? Levi thought to himself as he absentmindedly took down another opponent. Another trainee stepped up and lunged towards him, trying to grab him around the middle and take him down that way. Levi dodged and returned the favor with his fist. No one volunteered to go next.

It wasn’t only difficult for the cadets that today. As Erwin and Mike watched from the sidelines, Erwin caught himself in a lie. He had told Levi that the fact he was transgender wouldn’t make him think any differently about the captain, yet it was. Not in any negative way, of course. But as Erwin watched Levi take down every one of his fellow trainees, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that this strong young man must have endured immense oppression and bigotry, not to mention years of dysphoria before he got his hands on his hormone injections. The fact that Levi could go through all of that and still stand near the top of his trainee squad showed that he is undoubtedly one of the strongest soldiers in the entire corps. Hell, maybe even the entire military.

So while the knowledge of Levi’s assigned body wouldn’t cause Erwin to treat him any differently or value him less, and instead make him appreciate Levi’s strength, it would still affect the way he thinks of him. Well, maybe one little lie won’t hurt.

—

Levi wiped his forehead on his sleeve as he headed inside. As he walked, he cooled down some and decided he was dry enough to allow himself on his cot. He itched for a shower, but he would have to use the men’s communal showers. Since no one knows about his… parts, he prefers to showed in the middle of the night when everyone else is resting up for Erwin’s ridiculously intense training schedules.

His body is well used to his routine, so he woke up around two in the morning and headed down to the showers, already stripping before he was in the door. He felt the warm water wash over him and watched the grime and sweat and stress of the previous day flow down the drain. As he was rinsing the soap off of his skin for the final of three times, he heard a commotion at the door to the showers, and heard the slurring voices of a few of the rowdier cadets in his squad.

“Tonight was fuckin’ great, man, I’m so glad you decided to take us out bro!” The voice hiccuped and the rest of them laughed. Levi turned off his water, the steam curling around him and out of the stall, hopefully obscuring him from view. He took a step backwards and felt around for the towel he had hung up before he stepped in. One of the boys saw his hand searching for it and took it off the hook and handed it to him.

“Thanks,” Levi croaked out, then cleared his throat and repeated himself.

“You okay, Levi?” he asked, unable to articulate his name since he was drunk, so it came out with a lot of emphasis on the ‘i’ syllable, warping his face into a strange open-mouthed grimace of sorts.

By this time, the other guys’ attention had been drawn to him and one had stepped over. Levi tried to ignore him and not panic about the fact that he was at the right angle to just barely see that Levi had nothing between his legs. “Um, yeah, I’m fine—”

“Woah, Levi…” the boy said, glassy eyes transfixed on his crotch. “Where the hell did yer dick go?!”

“Um, I—”

The least inebriated of the four, though still quite drunk, stepped over and took a look. Upon seeing that Levi really did have a mound instead of a penis, he grabbed Levi’s arms and pushed him back against the cold tile of the shower stall. “Yeah, Levi. Where the hell did it go, huh?”

“Just leave me alone.”

“Uh, uh, uh. You see, we here just found out that the little street rat who thinks he’s so tough is just a girl.” The other guys laughed, though so drunk they probably not even knowing what was supposed to be funny. “And you know what girls are for?” He bent close to Levi’s ear, the stench of alcohol weighing heavy on his breath as he whispered, “...Fucking.” Levi jerked against his hold and tried to strike out with his legs but he only caught the boy in the shin and he brushed it off like it was nothing. “Oh, you’re trying to be tough, huh?” He laughed, and the other guys followed his lead.

Suddenly, they heard a deep voice speaking to someone else not far from the door to the showers. Erwin.

“I swear, you little twink, if you tell anyone, I can guarantee that this—” he roughly grabbed Levi’s mound, his fingers grasping his opening, “will pay the price.” He let go of Levi’s wrists and shoved him away roughly. As Erwin stepped in, the boys stepped away from Levi and tried to pretend as though they hadn’t just been assaulting the much smaller soldier, and Levi draped his towel over his shoulders and wrapped it to cover his body.

“Hey, Levi,” Erwin said as he stepped up to a sink, looking at the group suspiciously. “Are you doing okay?” The strange cadence of his words suggested that he had some idea of what had just been happening.

“Yeah, fine.” Levi ducked his head and hurried out into the hallway. The other soldiers stalked out a few moments after with Erwin’s hard eyes on them. Erwin turned back to the sink he’d been standing at and made a mental note to keep a better watch on Levi. 

—

The next day’s sky was dotted in clouds, softening the sun’s heat by a fraction. However, seemingly to make up for this small lax in miserableness, Erwin had scheduled extra vigorous drills, including two-on-one sparring.

As Levi was fighting two much larger soldiers (and winning), Erwin wasn’t the only one watching him. Along with the line of reluctant soldiers waiting to go next, the group of boys from the bathrooms the night before was also staring at the little soldier. The ‘leader’ said something to another one of the assholes, but Erwin’s place by a tree some twenty feet away from the sparring mound was too far to hear what the boy said. Though he most definitely didn’t miss the lustful and predatory glint in all of their eyes as they turned back to the fight Levi had just won. And judging by his surprisingly intimidated expression as he made eye contact with the boys, Levi hadn’t either.

Erwin was worried.

—

That evening, as Mike was heading back to his room after dinner, he heard some kind of groan coming from one of the supply closets. He paused and listened, but as the smell hit him, he knew exactly what was going on. He smirked to himself. Levi was getting it on with other boys. Not that Mike had anything against gay people. It’s just that now all the little glances and touches and blushing between Levi and the commander made a lot more sense. The commander… I wonder what Erwin would think of this? He decided to make a quick detour by Erwin’s office.

 

“He’s doing what?” Erwin demanded, though he had clearly heard what Mike said.

“I said, Erwin, he’s getting it on in a supply closet. I’m pretty sure that’s against corps code.”

“I’m sorry, Mike, but I need to go. Excuse me.” Erwin pushed past him and rushed out. Mike’s mustache twitched as he followed his commander. Maybe telling him wasn’t such a good idea.

—

“Please— ah— stop,” Levi groaned as the boy continued to force his fingers into Levi’s opening. It was dry and constricted and more painful than almost everything Levi had felt. Levi was confused when he removed his fingers. He hadn’t all the other times he’d begged him to stop. Oh. Now he understood as he felt the tip of his cock line up with his hole. It pushed in and Levi cried out and groaned. All he saw was the dark ceiling of the supply closet, and in the corner of his vision, the boy waving his friend over. As he feels yet another cock head touch his opening, he starts thrashing and yelling for them to stop. It pushes in and his vision goes black, though he was still conscious. They both start to thrust in and out of him, tearing pain shooting through his spine. He groans weakly, “Stop…”

Suddenly, the door to the closet banged open and standing in the doorway were silhouettes of two towering men. Erwin. Levi heard two horrible gasps of disgust and the boys were ripped out of him, the pain almost as bad as when they were fucking him. He heard the sounds of punches landing, and looked up at Erwin as he crouched down over him. Levi felt his fingers on his skin and jerked away out of instinct, but calmed upon seeing the concern and panic in Erwin’s eyes.

The commander crouched further and carefully peered into his hole, searching for any obvious injury. The only blood was from the skin around the opening itself, and thankfully not from deeper inside. Erwin sat back up and gathered Levi into his arms, the boy now crying. He buried his face in Erwin’s neck and clenched the fabric of his shirt in his fist. With one hand, Erwin grabbed a towel from a rack in the closet and wrapped it around Levi’s lower half since his button-up was still on. “Shh, I’ve got you.” He stroked Levi’s hair for a bit until Mike stepped into the closet and nodded, meaning that the boys had been properly ‘taken care of.’ Mike helped steady the pair as they rose from the floor.

“Is it okay if I take you to my room, Levi?” Erwin asked, looking down at the broken boy in his arms. “It would be much safer for you than in the barracks, I think.”

Levi nodded his consent, and off they went. He nodded to Mike in thanks as they reached the door to Erwin’s room. He entered and laid Levi down on his bed, tucking the covers in around him. “I can sleep in my office. I doubt you’d appreciate sharing a bed with me after what happened to you.”

“No.” Erwin would have missed the quiet word if he hadn’t seen Levi’s lips move ever so slightly. “Stay.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to wake up scared—”

“No, Erwin, please. It’d be worse to wake up alone, I think,” the boy admitted, unused to asking for comfort, especially from his commander.

“Okay, but if I make you uncomfortable whatsoever, you need to tell me.”

“Shut up, just come here.”

Erwin raised the covers and crawled in behind Levi, slowly moving forward until he was almost touching him. Levi shifted backwards, and Erwin carefully wrapped a strong arm around his middle and pulled him closer.

“Thank you for saving me, Erwin.”

“I’m so sorry they did that to you. I promise, Levi, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, understand?”

Levi nodded his head sleepily. “Love you,” he mumbled, seemingly by accident.

Erwin chuckled and said, “I love you too, Levi,” but he was already asleep. Erwin smiled and leaned over slightly to blow out the candle. “I love you too.”


End file.
